1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical instrument, and particularly, to a medical instrument in which a main body of the medical instrument is easily mounted to or separated from a cart.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, medical instruments are devices used in conducting diagnosis or medical treatment of patients in hospitals or physicians' offices. These medical instruments may be useful to doctors, and allow the doctors to more easily and accurately conduct the diagnosis or medical treatment. With development in techniques, current medical instruments may show a trend of improving performance and convenience, getting smaller, and the like. In particular, when the medical instruments are getting smaller, a high space utilization of the hospital may be acquired due to a reduction in occupied areas of the medical instruments, and convenience of use of the medical instruments may increase due to being easily movable and operated.
However, a conventional medical instrument may have limitations in its use convenience and miniaturization due to peripheral equipments even though the main body practically conducting medical treatments is relatively small in its size. As a representative example of the peripheral equipments, a structure used for supporting and moving the main body, controlling a height of the main body, and the like, or a storage for safekeeping accessories and consumption goods of the main body may be given. Accordingly, due to the limitation in miniaturization of the conventional medical instruments, a number of medical instruments may be used only in a separate consultation room, operating room, and the like. Also, disadvantageously, results of medical tests conducted using the medical instruments may be outputted as separate documents, photos, and the like, and provided to a doctor and a patient. Also, since the medical instruments may be difficult to be moved to the patient, high quality medical services are difficult to be acquired during medical services are provided at patients' residence.
A medical instrument of the present invention in which a main body practically conducting medical treatment may be easily mounted to and separated from a cart is disclosed.
A medical instrument of the present invention in which a detachable lever of the main body used for fixing a rear portion of the main body to a desk may be utilized as a handle to thereby enable common use of parts is disclosed.
A medical instrument of the present invention in which the main body separated from the medical instrument may be movable to various locations during ambulatory care to thereby conduct high quality medical services, and also to easily utilize data stored in the main body is disclosed.